


some mistakes get made

by jeon_wonwoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Bullied Oikawa Tooru, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Sad, Sad Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeon_wonwoo/pseuds/jeon_wonwoo
Summary: Oikawa suffers from a trauma he never recovered from. what happenes when a suprise triggers it?idea from: @/oikmilkbread on tiktok. youll happen to see my comment there too
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	some mistakes get made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oikmilkbread](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=oikmilkbread).


    
    
    A card. Oikawa was unfamiliar with this type of card. He saw the bright yellow smiley-face sticker. it was firmly placed in the bottom left of the card. Above it, in sloppy letters, To Oikawa. He wondered what it was and opened it. In other slopy letters it read, Oikawa It's your birthday! we have cake and toys for you! come to the gym! He never received a birthday surprise before. A smile grew on his face. The emotion of happiness. Oikawa never felt so good. He went straight to the gym and entered a dark room. He went deeper into the gym and spotted something that looked like a figure. 
    
    Hello? he questioned. This feels oddly off. With his back still turned, he heard the door slam. Oikawa's feeling of happiness was replaced with concern and fear. Hello? he called again. All he heard was echos. He cried out, waiting for someone to hear him. He screamed and cried, running around the gym in frantically. Desperate to escape he fell. He sat down, feeling the engravement of scratches on the floor. He sat down and cried. The emptiness that Oikawa had always felt just felt even bigger. he was empty. Am I a mistake? No, young one you are not. he tried to think of all the wrong things he ever did. Mm-om. I want to go with you... Why did you leave? Maybe if I wasn't here. you would be happy. The hot tears left his eyes one by one. Oikawa didn't bother. 
    
    Iwaizumi strolled through the school in search of the boy who he saw earlier. He was wearing a yellow shirt, he remembered. "Hey Miki! did you do what I said?" he overheard. he went to the group of boys to question. "hey," he said straightforwardly. "Huh? what do you want?" they answered. "have you seen a guy, about our age yellow shirt, brown hair," he asked. "Oikawa? Oh! that bastards in the gym, tsk probably crying by now. We decided to play a joke on him and left him there. Why? do you know Oikawa?" they questioned. fuck Iwaizumi, ran as fast as he could to the gym. he tried his best to pull the gym door, and broke it. there he saw Oikawa, in the middle, a sharp object in his hand. "OIKAWA!" the boy yelled. The brunette looked at him, eyes red, full of tears. iwa took the sharp object from his hand and pulled him closer. Oikawa's hand was full of blood from holding the sharp object. "w-what did you do?" iwa stuttered. It was too much. How could people do this? "I-i wanted to go home. with my mom". 
    
    A time passed. 7/20
    
    "Hey iwa-chan" Oikawa approached. "what," he asked. "I'm going to the gym". Iwaizumi slightly raised his eyebrows. "uh, ok" he responded. it's not like he was worried or anything (we all know he is) it's just the sight he saw. It all felt like a bad dream. he watched as Oikawa left to the gym. what if-no. Iwaizumi tried to shake off the feeling, but it stuck with him. 
    
    Kindaichi was clueless. he thought it was all fine. It wasn't. he saw Oikawa sitting alone, just like planned. he quickly shut the door and turned off the lights, little did he know he just made things worse. "are you guys ready?" he asked his group looking at them. They all nodded and headed back towards the gym. "kindaichi" he heard. "iwaizumi-senpai!" he yelled back. "wheres Oikawa?" he asked. "oh he's in the gym, I turned off the lights to surprise him-" he stopped. before he knew it iwaizumi had left.
    
    and he ran. not caring about the rest, he reached the gym. he quickly opened the door and ran towards Oikawa. "Oikawa!" he reached towards him. "i-iwa chan" he answered. he quickly pulled Oikawa close. he wrapped his arms around him. until he felt something. a hot fluid was felt in his stomach. He pulled Oikawa apart. his eyes became small and his jaw slowly dropped. "what did you do?!?!". he saw the pool of blood that surrounded him. "s-some mistakes-s get made.. in the end, this is better for me...that's the moral of this story" his voice trembled. "PLEASE NO" he screamed. 
    
    
    
    "i-iwa-chan, I'm going h-home"


End file.
